Idiotas
by salviohexia
Summary: James, acompañado de Peter está listo para hacerle una broma a Severus, pero olvidó una que otra cosa en su cuarto y decide regresar por ellas, claro, no esperaba encontrarse a Sirius y Remus en una posición comprometedora.


"_**Idiotas…"**_

James Potter y Peter Pettigrew bajaban los últimos escalones que conectaban la torre de Gryffindor con el resto del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, tenían planeado hacerle una buena y merecida broma a _Quejicus_, pues el tipo se había creído muy listo como para arruinarles la tarea de pociones que se suponía debían entregar esa tarde.

Iban solos porque según como James le había dicho a Peter, la poción que Quejicus arruinó era el trabajo de ellos, no el de Sirius ni de Remus, entonces era necesario, era su _deber_ que ellos mismos compusieran el honor de su trabajo, según hablaba James.

"¿Seguro que Snape va a estar ahí?" preguntó James a Peter.

"Afirmativo, o bueno, eso escuché que Lucius les dijo a él y a Nott," respondió Peter levantando las manos para hacerse en inocente en caso de que algo saliera mal, por si acaso, ya saben.

James sonrió y se llevó una mano al pecho. "Saber que molestaremos a los Slytherins en su pequeña reunión de estudio hace a mi corazón feliz," dijo algo dramático pero alegre. Peter soltó una risita al escuchar a su amigo.

Estaban ya a mitad del corredor, cuando en eso pasaron a su lado Lily Evans y Anne Boot riendo de alguna cosa sencilla. Las chicas ignoraron a sus compañeros de casa, pero James siguió a Lily con la vista todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la escalera.

Suspiró. "Algún día me casaré con Lily. Seremos felices, tendremos una casa en Londres en donde cuidaremos a nuestra hija," comentó James con una seguridad que Peter siempre había anhelado tener.

"¿Casa en Londres, una hija? Sí que ya planeaste todo," dijo burlón, porque aunque quisiera ser tan seguro como James, Peter tampoco quería vivir en un mundo de ilusión.

"Claro. La llamaremos Haley y será igual a su madre, pelirroja de ojos verdes y muy tierna y muy hermosa," dijo en todo soñador.

"Lo que digas, Cornamenta, lo que digas," Colagusano le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"¡Maldición!" se quejó James. "Olvide el mapa y la capa. Espérame aquí mientras regreso por ellos, no me tardo."

Peter asintió, sentándose en el piso a la orilla del pasillo, viendo como su amigo corría velozmente a la escalera, pobre, era una dificultosa subida, o así parecía ser cada vez que alguien tenía prisa. Se distrajo imaginando las reacciones que tendrían Snape, Malfoy y Nott, seguro sería entretenido.

James maldijo casi cada escalón al ir subiendo. ¿Por qué sus dormitorios no podían estar en la planta baja como los de Hufflepuff? Claro, si bien la vista era estupenda, esas escaleras iban a ser la muerte. Pero ya tenía seis años subiendo y bajando, lo único que le quedaba era resignarse.

Entró corriendo por la sala común y subió unos pisos más a donde estaba el dormitorio que compartía con Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano.

La imagen que lo recibió lo dejó con la boca abierta. Sirius tenía a Remus contra uno de los postes de una cama (la de James, muchas gracias por nada amigos); estaban besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

A Remus no parecía importarle un comino estar siendo _aplastado_ por Sirius mientras su único recargo era ese poste de madera, pues pasaba sus manos por la espalda de su _amigo_ acercándolo más a él si era posible, y si era posible James prefería no pensar en eso al momento.

Sirius soltó un gemido, o un jadeo, o un suspiro, o un ruido parecido que causó que James se sonrojara e imágenes del beso que le había robado a Lucius Malfoy (para probar una teoría solamente) aparecieron en su cabeza. Tosió, fuerte.

Canuto y Lunático se separaron prontamente. Vieron a James. Los tres tenían la cara roja roja como un tomate.

"Er… sólo vine por la capa y por el mapa…" dijo. Se acercó a su baúl y sacó la capa. Sirius y Remus seguían casi en sus mismas posiciones (separados claro está) mientras observaban a James caminar por el cuarto. "¿Alguno de ustedes se quedó con el mapa?"

"E-está en mi m-mesa de n-noche," contestó Lunático, parecía le faltaba el aire. James asintió, se acercó a la cama de Remus, al lado, sobre la mesa estaba el mapa junto a varias barras de chocolate.

James escondió las cosas bajo su túnica y ya estaba listo para irse. Pero sus piernas no parecían hacerle caso, pues no se movieron, y sus ojos seguían puestos en sus dos mejores amigos.

"¿No tienes _algo _que hacer?" preguntó Sirius levantando una ceja.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó estúpidamente James de regreso. _Tal vez probar otra teoría con Lucius Malfoy_, una molesta y torpe voz interior le contestó, aunque más tarde pensaría que tal vez eso podría ser útil, uno nunca sabe lo suficiente de los Slytherins.

"Algo relacionado con Quejicus," sugirió Sirius

"Oh sí. Mejor me voy…"

"Es mejor."

James salió de la habitación y no alcanzó a ver cuándo Remus ponía sus manos en el cabello negro de Sirius para jalarlo hacia él de una manera casi agresiva para que sus labios volvieran a estar unidos; pero aunque no viera nada, James sí alcanzó a escuchar cuando Remus o Sirius, no importaba cual, gimió en algo esperaba fuera placer y no dolor.

Sonrió divertido, si sus amigos trataban de ocultar su relación no lo estaban haciendo muy bien del todo, después de todo, James ya los había visto _en el baño de prefectos_ la semana pasada.

"Idiotas…" sonrió y se fue de la sala común. Él y Peter tenían una cuenta pendiente con Snape.

_**Fin.**_

_Harry Potter es creación de J. K. Rowling. || Ay por favor, ¿no hay personas hispanohablantes que les guste James/Lucius? Digo, aparte de mí. Como sea, todo esto fue algo random. Pueden checar la mia en mi perfil, espero hacer algo mejor que eso p/la proxima._

_Atte.: __**Salvio Hexia**_.


End file.
